Dog-Gone Soul
by kkluvz2write
Summary: Maka's an independent woman who is trying to make a difference in the world, and hopefully find a furry companion. She goes to the local pet shop and finds a strange dog with white-silvery fur and crimson eyes. She takes him home only to find he turns into a man. Will she be able to break his curse? R


**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater characters**

**Dog-Gone Soul**

It was a cold and dreary day in Death City, nothing out of the ordinary in May. The people were going about their daily lives, not caring whether or not if they made a positive change in the lives of someone around them. All but one girl had that train of thought. Maka Albarn, a girl who just turned nineteen and was being exposed to the cruelties of this world, but nonetheless kept her positive spirit. She was of the average height for a girl and had ivory skin. Her hair made it just past her shoulders, it was dirty blond and rather on the straight side, in which her bangs hovered over her eyes. She had those eyes that sparkled with life; beaming that innocent jade colour of a hidden desire; a desire to make a difference in someone's life, for the better. To be perfectly honest, she didn't trust men due to the fact that her father was a cheat and she never saw her mother for that same reason. Thus she had it out for her father, and claimed he was dead to her, never speaking to him again. She had been on her own since the age of thirteen and refused to ask him for help. Thus she finished high school with straight A's got into a university and was now on summer vacation. Her sophomore year was the next step in her life; she planned on becoming a researcher on the ecosystem in order to hopefully, one day, return it to its original state. She loved the idea of helping people in the near future, though she did have a job or two that took top priority at the time. She worked at an animal shelter part-time, in which she volunteered, and got a few bucks from tips now and then, but rarely. She found that helping families connect with a special animal made her feel useful. Thus she worked there on Mondays, Wednesdays, and sometimes on the weekends. On Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays she worked at a research facility at the filing section. There wasn't much action there but she still enjoyed it. On the weekends, if she had time, she would work at the local pet store at the register, or stocking things in the back. So long as she was working around people, she was happy. She also did long for a furry companion, but she just didn't know how she could afford it. Every so often she looked into doing some foster care, and one day her prayers were answered.

"Hello Tsubaki."

"Well hello Maka. You looking around again?" The tall girl with long black hair in a ponytail looked over at Maka, her indigo eyes in their same gentle and kind manor. She had pale skin and wore her usual work uniform.

"Ya, got any newcomers in?"

"We do actually. He's a stray, only had a dog tag on him with the name Soul on it. Would you like to meet him?"

"Sure!"

"He's right this way, just be careful. He's a feisty one."

"Ok, thanks."

_Uhhh, my head's killing me! Where am I?_

"Hello there Soul."

_Huhh? Who's she? She's cute._

"Aww, are you happy to see me? Your tail's wagging."

_Tail!_

"Ruff ruff ruff!"

"Well, someone's vocal. Feeling better today? I heard they found you by the railroad tracks. Gonna have to be careful if you're wondering around there."

_Railroad tracks? I remember. I was out with the guys and had too much to drink. So I walked back following the railroad tracks, then some chick came by. Uhh, the rest is blurry. But, how did I end up turning into a dog?_

"Hmm, would you like to come home with me?" Make petted Soul on the head softly, looking into his deep crimson eyes. Soul looked back curiously, his white-silvery fur was spiky and his tail was bushy and curled up, and his ears stood on end, making him look like some mixture of Shepherd and Husky.

"Hey Tsubaki? How long till he can be adopted?"

"Well, to be honest I think today. I'll go get the paperwork."

"Great! I'm in. What'd you say Soul? Would you want to live with me?" Maka gave her sweet smile and Soul merely wagged his tail. He looked over the petite girl and was unsure of how to get himself out of this predicament, but he would have fun along the way.

Evening came in a flash, and the girl and her new dog were at home at last. It was a small apartment, two bedroom with a small kitchen and living room, but pets were allowed and Maka was grateful. She let Soul in while she lugged all the groceries in. She had bought Soul top of the line dog food, two beds, some toys, bowls, brushes, grooming equipment, and the other necessities for a dog. Soul was curious as to what would happen next, he tried to help Maka, and was able to tug his bed into the living room, near the TV.

"Well, aren't you my little helper." Maka tried to pet Soul on the head, but he growled, not liking his nickname.

"Oh, tough guy hu? Well would you rather I call you my brave tough guy?"

* Growl *

"No? How about tough man?"

"Ruff." Soul wagged his tail in approval.

"Alright, time for bed big guy."

"Ruff."

"You like that one too hu? Just nothing that'll make you sound wimpy?"

"Ruff."

"Ok, let's take your other bed into my room hu?"

Soul followed behind, getting a good look at the place. He found she lived there alone, and that she kept the place tidy. His bed was comfortable, but he preferred human contact.

"Hu?" Maka felt a flop on her bed, and a tongue lick a second later.

"Soul? Alright, you can sleep up here, but behave yourself."

Soul snuggled in bed and fell asleep instantly.

"Hmm, you're so warm Maka. Hu? I can talk? What, why am I so cold?" Soul looked down to find his fur had been replaced by human flesh.

"Crap! I need clothes." Soul rummaged through and found some large sweats and a large t-shirt. He decided that that "chick" he met the other night must have been a witch who cast a spell on him.

"Fine then, I'm going back to the train station, finding my things and buying some clothes. But how will I tell Maka?" Soul looked over at Maka's bed and saw her sound asleep. He went into the kitchen and got the phone.

"Hey, Blackstar?" Soul whispered softly.

"YO SOUL! WHAT'S UP? HAVEN'T HEARD FROM YA IN A LONG TIME! YOU DOIN' OK?"

"Well actually, I'm in some trouble. And do you think you could keep it down?"

"Sorry man. So what's going on?" Blackstar did his best to whisper.

"Well, do you remember that witch that we met?"

"You mean Blair?"

"Ya."

"What about her?"

"Well after we went to the bar the other day I ran into her and she cast some spell on me, turning me into a dog at night, so all my stuff's at the train station. Do you think you can meet me at market?"  
"Sure man."

"Great. I'll see you in a few."

"OK!"

"Soul?" Maka's voice lingered in the room.

"Crap. I woke her up."

"Soul?" Maka's footsteps grew louder.

"Ruff."

"Oh, there you are. Why are you hiding?" Maka got on all fours and crawled closer to Soul, who was hiding in the small closet by the entry way.

* Growl *

"Oh fine. You stay there, hmph." Maka crossed her arms across her small chest and sat down crossing her legs. And ironically enough she wore a tightly fitted white silk top with a pair of matching silk shorts barely covering her long toned legs. Soul got a good look of her and felt his nose begin to bleed.

"Dam*! I gotta get out of here."

"Hu? Who's there!?"

"Shi*!"

"I can hear you, and you're not very good at whispering." Maka slowly stood up.

"Ugh, well I guess there's no use hiding it. Hey Maka." Soul emerged from the closet, standing at least half a foot taller than Maka. He had tan skin, and the same white-silvery hair and crimson eyes. Soul was a strong looking young man, around his early twenties.

"Who are you? And why are you wearing my clothes? Don't tell me you showed up in your birthday suit." Maka crossed her arms again and cocking her hip.

"Name's Soul sweetheart." Soul approached Maka, taking her small hand in his large strong one, gently caressing it and giving it a light peck.

"Hmm, well mine's Maka, not sweetheart." Maka pulled her hand away and looked up at the mysterious British sounding man.

"You sure are feisty."

"Enough with the flattery, how did you get in here-" Maka looked into his eyes.

"Do I know you from somewhere? Soul, was it?"

"Yep, that's my name love. We have met before."

"Soul! Where's my dog!" Maka began frantically looking around for her dog.

"About that." Soul playfully rubbed the back of his head and looked down.

"You stole him didn't you!? Where is he?" Maka grabbed a fistful of Soul's shirt, or rather her shirt, and brought him to her level.

"Easy Maka, I can explain." Soul held his hands up in withdrawal.

"You'd better!" She tightened her grip and gritted her teeth.

"Now, you have to believe me, ok. And this may sound a little weird."  
"Well, spit it out." Maka loosened her grip.

Soul looked down before answering her.

"I'm your dog." Soul slowly raised his head to see her reaction.

"What?" Maka loosened her grip, but never broke her gaze.

"Yep. A witch put a spell on me last night and I'm a dog during the day, and become a human at night, that's why I took your clothes. My friend's going to pick me up, I'll get my wallet and things from the train station and you can kick me out if you'd like. But I could really use a place to stay."

"Well where you living before all this?"

"I actually just got kicked out of my apartment."

"For what? Dog theft?"

"I didn't steal your dog! I just couldn't afford the rent anymore and the landlord didn't like that I was hanging around with his precious daughter, so I bailed."

"Hmm, I don't trust you. I'm going with you to the train station, and you're coming back here. If you're still around tomorrow, I want to go and see this apartment and hear the story from your landlord, got it?"

"Yes ma'am." Soul gave Maka a sly smirk, exposing his jagged shark-like teeth.

"And another thing, if you do live here, there will be some rules around here."

"Alright, alright already, let's go. Blackstar's waiting for us."

"This is gonna be a long night."

"Are you going in that? You may attract the wrong kind of attention. But it does look good on you, I won't complain." Soul pointed to Maka's night attire.

"Huuuh! Perv!" Maka covered herself and slapped Soul across the face.

"You didn't do that when you were changing in front of me earlier." Soul rubbed his cheek.

"What?" Maka recalled when she changed in front of her new pet.

"Impossible, there's no way a human could turn into a dog." She put her arm down and looked over Soul, trying to decipher whether or not she believed him. He didn't seem like the lying kind to her, though he did speak freely.

"And yet here we are. You should go change, I'll wait here." Soul turned away and took a seat on Maka's red loveseat while she went to her room to change. Her new outfit wasn't much different, her plaid skirt was about two inches longer than her shorts and her tank top was tight. She wore a black long sleeved camisole over her tank that buttoned up just underneath her chest; along with some combat boots that make her look irresistible to Soul.

"Wow, looks good."

"Bite me." Maka put on her white gloves and grabbed her keys; she put her hair up in pigtails that sat low, and made her look even more innocent, but they did suit her.

"Let's go then love. What do you say?" Soul tilted his head and held out his hand, just like he did in his dog form when Maka asked him a question.

"Hmm, maybe you are a dog. What do you say my little helper?"

"We've been through this, I liked the names tough man, or big guy. I don't like demeaning names or names that make me sound wimpy." Soul hovered over Maka, making his voice appear in a husky and growling manor.

"Touchy, touchy." Maka backed down, but wore a smile across her face, mimicking Soul's smirk he had on after looking her over again.

"Well, looks like someone's testing me. My bark isn't worse than my bite by the way."

"We'll see. Now let's go, we have a busy day tomorrow."

"How's that?"

"Tomorrow, you're moving in."

"There he is! Hey Blackstar!" Soul waved his friend down.

"HEY MAN! WOAH, WHO'S THIS? SHE'S HOT!" Blackstar looked Maka over.

"Why thank you, but why are you shouting?" Maka plugged her ears.

"It's just the way he talks."

"Oh. I'm Maka, nice to meet you Blackstar." Maka put out a gloved hand, to which Blackstar looked it over questioningly but took it anyway and shook her hand. Blackstar was shorter than Soul, but slightly taller than Maka. He had crazy blue spikey hair and tiny turquoise eyes. He was more tanned than Soul and had a star tattoo on his right arm. He wore a black collard shirt and white long shorts with a pair of black and silver converse.

"YO SOUL, YOU'RE NOT WEARING SHOES." Blackstar let out a loud laugh, to which irritated his friend.

"Ya I know, I don't think Maka's shoes would've fit me."

"RIGHT, SO LET'S GO GET YOUR STUFF."

"Right. Coming Maka?" Soul put out his hand again and looked over at her questioningly.

"Right behind you." Maka quickly took his hand and permitted him to lead her into the back seat of Blackstar's car. Soul wound up sitting next to Maka rather than up front, where he usually sat.

"YOU SAID THE TRAIN STATION, RIGHT BRO?"

"Ya."

"Uhh Soul?" Maka had just realized that Soul never let go of her hand.  
"Ya Maka?" With that loving gaze he gave Maka, she just didn't have the guts to tell him.

"Nothing." Maka merely looked out the window and tried not to pay attention. They finally arrived at the train station, where a box was left near a bench. There sat Soul's favorite leather jacket, his favorite orange shirt and grey jeans, along with his orange and black Converse. He also found his black headband and the keys to his bike.

"Hey! My wallet's right where I left it." Soul pried his wallet out of his back pocket.

"AND SO ARE YOUR BOXERS DUDE."

"What?" Soul looked down to find his boxers still in his pants.

"Haha, nice going. So now what?" Maka let out a soft giggle.

"We go back to our place and tomorrow you're taking me to my apartment to get my junk."

"What!? Under what authority? Last I checked, you were my dog and I'm your owner."

"Hmph, well I'm no longer a dog princess. See." Soul gestured at himself.

"But the sun will come up soon. Then back onto four paws."

"DUDE, YOU'RE WHIPPED."

"Shut up Blackstar!"

"SORRY DUDE, BUT I'M ON MAKA'S SIDE. SHE DOES HAVE A POINT."

"Whatever, let's go home Maka." Soul rolled his eyes and led everyone back to the car with the box of his things in hand.

"Whatever you say, dog." Maka whispered under her breath as Soul turned away.

"What did you say?" Soul turned back around, dropping the box.

"Look, the sun's coming up." Maka pointed to the sky.

"Oh great." Soul looked down at his hands that were slowly becoming paws, his tan skin turning to fur.

"I'll get your stuff. Mind helping Blackstar?'

"NO PROBLEM."

"Hey Soul, mind leading me to your bike?"

"I THINK HE LEFT IT AT HIS APARTMENT."

"Is that right Soul?"

"Ruff." Soul's somber crimson eyes looked up at Maka, begging for mercy.

"I promise I'll be nice to you boy. Just behave yourself."

"Woof!" Soul ran up to Maka, flicking her skirt with his nose.  
"Hey! That's not behaving." Maka tried to pull her skirt back down.

"WOAW MAKA, MAYBE YOU SHOULD WEAR SOME SHORTS UNDER THAT SKIRT OR SOMETHING. UNLESS YOU WANT EVERYONE TO SEE YOUR WHITEY TIDIES."

"Shut up Blackstar! Soul, I swear, when you get that curse off you, so help me." Maka waved a fist at Soul, as he seemed to reply with a satisfied grin exposing all his canines.

"It's good to be home, eh Soul?"

"Ruff." Soul wagged his tail as he followed behind his master, who was carrying his box of things into the small apartment.

"I'm going to put your things in the spare bedroom, there's an extra bed in there and you can sleep in there at night. If you don't mind waking me up the next morning when you get up, I'd appreciate it. Most mornings I need to get up early, and now I need to get up even earlier since I need to feed you now."

Soul nodded his head in understanding her request, to which he was willing to fulfill since she had done so much for him.

"Ok Soul, I just need to get ready and we'll head out to your apartment. Is it close by?"

"Ruff."

"Hmm, I'll go find a map and you point me in the right direction. Do you think you can do that for me?"

Soul looked into Maka's pleading jade eyes and nodded his head in approval.

"Good, thank you Soul!" Maka petted Soul on the head and walked into her room, bringing back a map and then retreating to her room again to change. Soul looked over the map of Death City and found his old apartment, he hoped that the landlord didn't throw his things out yet, since there were some memorabilia that awaited him there. Soul looked up to see Maka walking towards him in a pair of denim light blue jeans and a white tank top with a flowing white top over it, some silk strings tying together just bellow her collar bone. Soul would have blushed if he were in his human form, but luckily for him he wasn't, besides blushing over someone like Maka was uncool. He knew a smart girl like her would never fall for a rugged guy like him in a million years. There was also that cursed spell that he had to worry about. What kind of a normal girl would fall for a guy that was a dog for the whole day and only a human in the evening?

"Soul? Are you ok?"

Soul looked up at Maka, not realizing he was lost in thought. He nodded his head and placed his paw down where his apartment was located.

"Right then. I'll call a cab and we'll be over there in no time."

Soul nodded his head in agreement while Maka picked up the phone in the kitchen. Soul looked over Maka in a surprised manor; he didn't expect her to be so sincere about helping him. She was the stubborn type, but he did like her feisty demeanor. He really didn't think about girls in a romantic way, but she was different, too different. This was becoming a dangerous situation for Soul. He didn't like being too romantic; he'd rather avoid romance all together. Yet he did feel strange when they were apart for a long time.

"Ok, they should be here by now. Ready?"

Soul looked up at her and stood up, letting his tail re-curl.

"You don't have a lot of stuff there do you?"

Soul shook his head in response.

"What's the matter? Something wrong?"

Soul was a bit taken aback that Maka noticed there was something off about him. He merely looked at her questioningly with his large crimson eyes, he was searching for the answers to this mysterious girl, but he found she was harder to figure out than expected.

"Well, let's go. I don't want to spend the whole day just standing around."

_Yep, she was back to her normal self._ He thought. _She's just too dam* confusing when she start getting all worried about me, since she actually knows about me. Weird, but she was one of the first people I told. Hmm, something interesting's a brewing; I wonder what the outcome will be. _Soul smiled on the inside and looked out the window of the taxi, his apartment quickly coming into view. _Same old piece of crap property. _Soul rolled his eyes as he recalled all the mistakes that were made here, at this dungeon, rather than an apartment._ This is going to be interesting._

"Pop, there's some folks here in a taxi. One of 'em is a scrawny looking girl with a big dog." A tall girl with short purple hair bangs covering her face and two strings hanging down on opposite sides of her hazel cat-like eyes. Her skin was peach, and she was well curved, she wore a black and purple sashed witch hat on her head along with a short little witch dress that clung to her curvy and well-busted body with an under skirt that made it lift above her thick thighs. Her arms were long and had strange long black and purple sleeves that began just under her shoulders and ended at her wrists. Her legs were curved and had boots that began just under her dress, her black and purple boots fitted her legs properly, the ends appearing like elf shoes that curled back towards her. She had a cat-like demeanor, seductive, mischievous, and much too confident of her figure for Maka's liking.

"I'm coming honey." The sound of an older man coming out of a not so distant corner.

"She sure is conscious of her figure isn't she?" Maka whispered over to Soul who gave out a huff that sounded like a mixture between a growl and a bark in compliance. Suddenly a man emerged, he was tall and thick, his skin tanned and his body muscular, his brown mustache thick, and his hair scruffily over his head. He wore a stained white shirt, and a dirty pair of blue denim jeans and some work boots. He walked sluggishly over to the young woman that was sitting on the edge of the railing.

"What can I do for you miss?"  
"Hello sir, my name is Maka and I'm here to collect Soul's things." Maka hollered up to the older man as she approached the steps that led up to the office.

"Oh, so he sent his girl to come get all his junk did he?" The woman stated mockingly at Maka, who was becoming enraged by this woman.

"What might your names be?" Maka looked up to the sly woman who was sliding off the railing and walking towards Maka.

"I'm Blair, and that's my pop, he goes by Mr. Owen."

"Hmm, that so?" Maka let her arms dangle, as she felt a soft furry material emerge under her hand. Soul walked up close to her in a defensive position, sitting next to her, his eyes stern and serious yet he didn't growl.

"What a cute dog that is." Blair walked closely up to Maka and Soul, reaching her hand out. Soul growled in protest at the word cute.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. He doesn't appreciate demining names. Or ones that make him sound wimpy."

"Oh, he talks to you does he? Or does he become a human at night and whisper all his darkest secrets in your ear?"

"What would you know about spells Blair? Know of any concerning a man being turned into a dog during the day and a man at night?" Maka was quite serious about her questions contradictory to Blair's sarcasm.

"Hmm, I don't know what you're talking about." Blair crossed her arms.

"I begged a differ. Are you saying a normal person would wear attire like that?"

"What if I just like dressing like this."

"Well what a person likes to put on their back says a lot about the person." Maka smirked in reply.

"What are you saying?" Blair dropped her hands and fisted them, starting to become enraged by Maka's smart comments.

"I'm not saying anything, you're the one who thought of the idea." Maka heard Soul make a sound similar to a human laugh. Maka petted Soul's head as he lifted his head and looked up at her.

"Hmm, that dog sure is faithful to you. He looks familiar." Blair looked over Soul and stared into his deep crimson eyes, reflecting fury.

"Hmm, familiar indeed." Blair put her nose to Soul's, observing his eyes and looking for her answer. Blair looked for a few more seconds and it hit her.

"I knew it! I know that spell! Ha! Soul you are in for a trip." Blair neared Soul and whispered in his ear.

"Patience boy, you'll break the spell in time. That is if she's the right girl."

Soul looked up at Blair questioningly.

"Here's your stuff." Blair waved her hand and all of Soul's things were jam packed into the taxi.

"You two should get better acquainted. If you want the spell to ware off that is." The latter Blair whispered to herself.

"Uhh thanks?" Maka was confused, but didn't want to spend any more time with this ballistic witch, thus she got into the taxi, Soul following her in.

"I sent his bike over to your apartment. I hope it all works out." Blair winked at Maka, and before the petite girl could respond, Blair turned into a purple cat with the same eyes and hat. She walked away with a certain victory over the situation, though Maka didn't know what that victory entailed per say.

"Home sweet home." Maka clapped her hands together after finishing moving all of Soul's things in, nighttime finally upon them. Maka looked out the window as the sun was setting.

"Soul, why don't you get some clothes?"

Soul nodded his head and went into the spare room.

"Such a beautiful sunset."

"Ya it is."

Maka jumped back at Soul's sudden appearance.

"Oh, that was fast."

"Ya, I'm fast at getting dressed." Soul smirked at Maka.

"Hmm, that so?" Maka bumped Soul's arm, the two of them smiling now. Maka rested her head on Soul's arm.

"You hungry?" Soul looked down at Maka, looking deep into her jade eyes.

"Ya?" Maka looked up at Soul questioningly.

"It's a gift, for making up, ya know, since I couldn't help you move all my junk in."

"Ya, but can you cook?"

"Hmm, if you count mac 'n cheese, ya I can cook."

"Hmph, sounds good to me." Maka walked over to the kitchen, watching Soul, she had just realized he was only wearing boxers. _Nice view. _Maka thought as she observed Soul's chiseled back and chest.

"See something you like?" Soul smirked at Maka.

"Ha-ha, very funny." Maka stuck her tongue out at Soul before crossing her arms. She walked out of the room, returning with a tight spaghetti strapped shirt and very short shorts. She sat at the table and waited for her meal.

"Here we are." Not too long later Soul placed a bowl full of Macaroni and cheese in front of Maka.

"Thanks." Maka smiled at Soul before she dug in. She finished quickly and was just about to serve Soul more until she noticed him staring at her face.

"What?" She was becoming self-conscience all of a sudden.

"You have something here." Soul pointed just bellow his own lips, but Maka kept missing.

"Uhh! Soul, just get it for me!"

"If you insist." Soul shrugged his shoulders and leaned into Maka, but before she could argue, Soul gently pressed his lips just under her lips, prying off the piece of pasta then pulling away.

"T-thanks." Maka was grateful, but she didn't want him to stop.

"No problem." Soul was so cool and collective, but on the inside he was screaming his head off.

"I'm going to shower."

Soul nodded his head.

"I'll watch TV." Soul walked off and sat on the red loveseat. He heard the door lock and let out a sigh. _Is it possible to fall for someone this fast? _Soul scratched his head and thought out the pros and cons, as Maka did the same in the shower. _Huhhh! I just met him yesterday! What am I thinking! But those eyes, I can't ignore them._ Maka recalled the way he gazed upon her after he kissed her just below her lips. She'd be lying if she said she didn't want more, but she felt it impossible to fall in love in just two days. _Hmmm, maybe tomorrow will be easier, different. _All Maka could remember was getting into bed, she never recalled whether or not she put clothes on, and she never remembered Soul opening the door. He just wanted to look at her while she was asleep, he never expected her to be so, exposed by the sheets. He eventually fell asleep, forgetting his worries as the sun was soon approaching, causing Soul to turn back to his dog form, he let out a sigh and just continued sleeping, until the sun was kissing the horizon again.

Maka still laid in bed exhausted, the covers wrapped around her and nothing more, Soul laid next to her, watching her sleep, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She was just so innocent and beautiful and if he had to admit it, he thought he was falling in love with her.

"Mmm, Soul." Maka turned over, the sheets not moving with her and thus her stomach and torso were exposed, the sheets covered only her hips. Soul practically drooled at the sight. He wished the sun would go down soon, and to his delight, it did. His hands were unsteady, shaking with anxiety. His fingertips longed for her skin, but he had to control himself, it was uncool to take advantage of a girl like this.

"Soul? What was that?" Maka looked up to see a naked Soul by her, and she suddenly realized her own exposure. She couldn't move fast enough to block her bear chest from view. She just sat there, gazing into his deep crimson eyes, waiting for him to do something he'd regret, but he just sat there, not looking her over, just looking into her shy jade eyes.

"Soul?" Her tone was more curious than it was scared.

"I'm sorry." Soul turned away and blushed ferociously.

"It's ok." Maka reached out her hand and touched his.

Soul turned around and looked at her, his eyes pleading for something more. She smiled at him, then she leaned forward, her lips brushing his, she smiled as she felt his lips trembling.

"Kiss me." Was the faint whisper that escaped her lips before she felt a sudden momentum drive her back.

"Mmm!" Maka was a little surprised, but pleased that he didn't argue. That night was sweet bliss, their love engulfing the room, their bodies in heated positions, their cries of satisfactions overwhelming the air, and the scent of sweat befitted the knew aroma. Maka cuddled into Soul, their breathing in sync and as silent as the room.

"Soul, I think I love you." Her voice unsure, but her mind telling her the obvious truth.

"I know I love you Maka." Soul could have laughed at how cheesy he sounded, but he knew the truth and he didn't want to hide it anymore, it was killing him.

"You do?" Maka looked up at him.

"Yes." Soul reached down and kissed her lips softly.

"No." Her voice stern this time.

"What? Did I make you angry? I'm sorry Maka." Soul's hands shot up and cupped her face he seemed guilty of something.

"No, no, no. You didn't do anything wrong." Maka shook her head and smiled. She kissed Soul over and over again, enjoying his succulent lips and spicy taste.

"Ok, I'm confused, happy but confused."

"I was wrong, I do know that I love you, whole heartedly."

"Really?" Soul began to feel a smile creep up on his lips, exposing his sharp teeth.

"Really." Maka outlined his lips, trying not to fall to pieces as his fingertips traced over her creamy skin. She laid on her back, allowing Soul to look her over again, his eyes wondering the curves of her body; he loved her exposure and the way she looked at him with those eyes. Those eyes that drew him in, they were his weakness, yet his refuge. His lips then traced her over, savoring every touch of her skin, and her sweet taste. He loved everything about her, even her faults. Yet he couldn't get enough of her, and he was no longer ashamed to be in love with his master. He almost chuckled at the sound of that, but then he realized how Maka looked much more gorgeous with the sunlight streaming into her bedroom, her eyes shone like the sun. _Sun?_

"Maka!" Soul pried his lips off of Maka's neck.

"What!?" Maka jumped up, frightened.

"Look, the sun's up! I'm not a dog!"

"You're right!" Maka embraced Soul; he wrapped his arms around her, slowly rubbing her back.

"We should celebrate." Suddenly a devilish grin crossed his face, his hands dropping down to Maka's waist.

"We should." Maka looked at Soul's face, picking up on his hints. _Doggone Soul. _Was the last thought to cross her mind before she let the sheets entangle the couple, their love growing with every touch, and their bodies moving to their animal impulses.


End file.
